ShikaChouji Oneshots
by mmm.kai.mmm
Summary: a series of unrelated oneshots with ShikCho. chapter two: You can't confess to everyone the same way AN: Uke changes
1. Chapter 1

_24/05/08 – 14/06/08_

_**Yay my first request!!**_

_So this is for __**Missy**__, who requested a Chou/Shika… although it is more Shika/Chou… hope you don't mind… heh… you also reviewed my first GaaSasu oneshot, Arigatou._

_Welcome to my longest chapter EVER!! Never before have I had 5380 words and 8 pages!_

_VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE!! Please, I hate to beg but it's been up for ages and has hardly ANY votes :(_

* * *

__

**Summary: something's wrong with Chouji. Shikamaru and Chouji have been together for two years and Chouji refuses to give himself to Shikamaru completely. He's getting thinner and he looks terribly ill. Will they make it through together? and why is Chouji still not ready to take the next step?**

Shikamaru loved Chouji. He loved him with all his heart. He was so kind and so caring. It was his spirit that made him this way. It was his love for all things, for nature and the beauty of all things around him that made him attractive to Shikamaru.

He had said years ago, when Chouji and Ino had been discussing why the girl starved herself, claiming that it was because boys loved skinny girls and also saying the girls loved skinny boys, that this wasn't true, and both boys and girls preferred a bit of meat on their partners.

And for Shikamaru this was true.

After many years of close friendship between the two boys, Shikamaru kissed Chouji on the cheek after a long spar.

-Flashback-

_Both boys lay beside each other panting and flushed after the rare workout. They were alone as the sky above them was a tinted red to orange to eventual blue as the sun set. Shikamaru looked at his long time best friend and smiled at him. "You've got a lot better Chouji"_

_Said boy rubbed the gap between his nose and top lip as he laughed slightly, "not really"_

"_Chouji, you need to learn to not be so humble, you have improved greatly"_

"_Heh, if you insist Shika"_

"_I do!" he mocked a 'humph' and folded his arms and closed his eyes as if to settle the matter._

_Chouji laughed, "You really are great Shikamaru" _

_Said brunette opened his eyes and unfolded is arms, "so are you Chou" without thinking he leant forward and kissed Chouji's cheek, "you really are"_

_To say that Chouji had been surprised would be an understatement. He couldn't believe it. But at the same time, he felt a slight pain in his stomach, was this just a sign of friendship? Could he ever hope for more from the clever ninja?_

_Shikamaru, sensing this confusion, leant forward again, blushing, and kissed him on the lips, eyes closed and face furiously red with embarrassment. The message was now clear to Chouji that he could be more than friends with his long time crush._

-End flashback-

That day had started off the beginning of their relationship. And they had now been together for two years. They were really happy together and they had got off easy in terms of having a public relationship as Naruto and Sasuke had already been together for a few years themselves. After 10 months of being together, they regularly slept in the same bed many nights although they hadn't had sex yet and hadn't officially moved in with each other. It was a bit frustrating for Shikamaru. Every time that he would try and take them to just second base, Chouji would always get cold feet and tell Shikamaru to stop. Chouji would always look away embarrassed and turn away from Shikamaru huddling in a ball. Shikamaru would simply wrap his arms around the chubbier boys shoulders and kiss the top of his head and his neck gently telling him that it was alright and he shouldn't feel pressured into anything – no matter how long they had been together – Chouji would then turn around and give him a passionate kiss and tell his Shika that he loved him.

It wasn't that Shikamaru _needed_ to go far with Chouji. It just felt like their relationship wasn't going anywhere.

Then one day, he woke up and Chouji was gone. He wasn't next to him in his bed. He wasn't anywhere in the house. Shikamaru was slightly worried but figured that he must have gone to his own home to change clothes or something like that. He prepared for the day ahead and went to the teams meeting spot where – would you believe it – the team met up.

He reached the spot, first as usual, and waited patiently silently thinking about why his boyfriend hadn't said anything about leaving or left a note of any kind.

Ino and Asuma soon joined him and when the time came that they were all supposed to be there, they headed towards the training grounds for their session. It was a rule between the team; they all meet there by the given time. If they are not there, then the team would leave without them, only if they were training of course. If they had a mission then one person would go to the missing ninja's house while the others waited. If he was there, then they would come back together, if they weren't then chances where they had missed each other on the way there, and they would return to the meeting spot.

"Hey Shikamaru, where's Chouji? You didn't work him too hard did you?" Ino gave Shikamaru a suggestive wink.

He blushed slightly, in embarrassment from NOT having done anything with Chouji, "actually, w-we haven't got any further than kissing and I-I don't know where he is, he wasn't next to me when I woke up.

"You guys haven't got past 1st base? But you've been together for over a year!"

"Two actually…"

"Oh Shikamaru, why not?"

"H-he never wants to, and I don't want to pressure him… I love him" he mumbled this last part half hoping that Ino wouldn't hear him. He knew he was heard though when he heard a high pitched squeal.

"KYAAA that's so KAWAII!!" _(A/N: Cute, for those who don't know)_

"Shut up Ino!" he growled out.

"But, I have noticed some strange things from Chouji recently…"

"l-like what?" had Ino seen him with someone else? Shikamaru scolded himself for even thinking such things.

"It's probably nothing, but has anyone else noticed that he's been eating less?"

"It's probably just your imagination, or… maybe it was just… a phase or something… ya'know always eating so much?" Shikamaru tried to convince her, after all, he hadn't noticed anything, and what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't notice when something was wrong?

"Hmm, maybe" Ino said, unconvinced.

But when they arrived at the training grounds, they were surprised to already see Chouji practising his kunai throwing, his face looked drained and he looked extremely tired and worn out.

"Chouji!" Shikamaru shouted, "How long have you been here?"

Chouji continued to throw kunai at the targets; he got everyone on the bull's-eye and seemed to not notice he was being called.

"Hey! Chouji?!" Shikamaru was rapidly growing impatient.

"Huh?" Chouji looked away from the last set of kunai he had thrown and saw his team staring at him.

"Ch-Chouji?" Asuma was a little shocked that every kunai visible was on a bull's-eye somewhere in the area, "did you throw all those kunai?"

"Y-yea…"

"Chouji!" Shikamaru shouted, becoming annoyed at being ignored.

"h-hey Shika" he smiled nervously at his boyfriend as he was approached by him. His annoyed face seemed to disappear and he lent in, kissed his lips and brought him into a hug, he then whispered in his ear, "Leave a note or something next time, 'Kay? I got worried" he pecked his cheek and held Chouji tighter to him.

"Sorry Shika" he hugged him back and they stayed content in that embrace for a few moments before Asuma cut in. "okay, guys… how about we get some training started and you can… err… do your thing afterwards..,"

The boys parted blushing slightly and the day proceeded with an exceedingly good training session. All the team had now noticed Chouji's dramatic improvement and lack of potato chip packet consumption during the day.

"Great work today everyone!" Asuma chimed as the sun began to set, "how about I treat you all to a meal at our usual spot?" _(A/N sorry, I don't know the name of the place where they go :S)_

"yea!" they all chimed and walked together to the restaurant, Chouji and Shikamaru side by side holding hands and still blushing slightly as they were watched.

They ordered their usual round of BBQ meat and when the last piece was left Ino stabbed her fork into it, "KYA!! Take that Chouji!" all three of them looked at Chouji waiting for his usual reaction at loosing the last piece of food, they were surprised enough already that he hadn't taken it and Ino even had the opportunity to take it, they were more shocked when he simply sat there sipping on his drink.

He looked up from his drink to see the staring eyes, "what?"

"You don't want the last piece?"

"No"

"But, you always have the last piece"

"Meh"

'Okay… maybe something _is_ wrong with him…'

Ino ate her meat in piece and after they had paid they went their separate ways after being told that there would be no training or missions for a week.

--

Chouji and Shikamaru got to the fork in the road that separated Chouji's road and Shikamaru's road. Chouji gave Shikamaru a peck on the lips before turning to go down his own road but felt a tugging at his shirt, he turned around to look at Shikamaru's gorgeous face… it seemed, almost… hurt?

"D-do you want to stay round mine again?" Shikamaru asked shyly, he felt like he didn't know Chouji and felt like he was talking to someone new.

"Sure" they both smiled and Shikamaru leaned in to give Chouji another kiss on the lips.

They walked to Shikamaru's home and one after the other had a shower to wash away the sweat and grime from their training session. When they were both done, they lay in bed holding each other close; Chouji's head in the crook of Shikamaru's neck. Shikamaru rubbed soothing circles in Chouji's back.

"Chouji?"

"Hmm"

"How come you didn't have the last piece of meat?"

"It's no big deal"

Shikamaru let out a small laugh, "oh yes Chouji, it is" he said, a smile gracing his thin lips, "you have always had the last piece for as long as I remember"

"Yea? Well I don't know, I guess I just, wasn't hungry"

There was a silence between the two bodies.

And then.

"Chouji?"

"Yea?"

"If something was wrong, you know, if you weren't happy about something… you would come to me about it wouldn't you?"

"Where's this coming from?" Chouji asked with a small chuckle looking up at his boyfriend.

Shikamaru blushed slightly, "n-nowhere it's just, I wanted to know if you would trust with something that upset you or that you may be unhappy with."

"ha-ha, no, don't worry Shika, if something is wrong, I'll come to you straight away" he smiled up at him and kissed his lips before leaning his head back against the crook in the clever ninja's neck.

Content that his boyfriend was happy, Shikamaru kissed the top of his head and slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

It wasn't until a few months later that Shikamaru found out that this was a lie.

They were in the middle of a training session, made out to be a mission, kunai were flung out of nowhere at Shikamaru, he dodged them skilfully and landed on a nearby branch, the enemy came out and just as they threw their kunai at Chouji, the boy missed the branch and fell, "Chouji!" his eyes were closed and he had lost consciousness before he hit the ground. Fortunately for him, Shikamaru had noticed this and ran out to grab him just in time before he hit the ground. It seemed to be only now that Shikamaru noticed how much weight Chouji had lost and how thin and unhealthy his face was. The genjutsu vanished and Asuma and Ino came from various places seeing what happened to Chouji.

"Chouji wake up!" Shikamaru shouted at his boyfriend but got no response, he held back his tears as Asuma took the boy from him and carried him to the hospital with the other two members of his team following close behind. Shikamaru and the others waited in the waiting room while the doctors tried to see what was wrong with their teammate. Tsunade finally came out and told them that he was awake but he was very weak.

"What's wrong with him? What happened?" Shikamaru demanded.

"it's nothing serious, he's just been working himself a little too hard, he'll be fine" Tsunade reassured him, "you two can go in and see him, I need to have a word with Asuma."

Ino ran towards Chouji's room, while Shikamaru waited round the corner listening to what was being said.

"We ran a few tests, his blood sugar is low, his… well, to be honest… his everything is low. He hasn't been getting the nutrients he needs and the back of his teeth has been eroding, most likely from being sick."

"What are you trying to say?"

"It is most likely that Chouji is Bulimic"

"What?"

"That's what the symptoms show. Depending on how long this has been going on, it isn't a surprise that he collapsed, if he's constantly vomiting everything that he eats then he isn't getting the nutrients he needs and he will feel very weak. When he gets some of his strength back we will have his talk to a psychiatrist to see if he really is doing this to himself. If he is, then he will need to be given supervised attention and we will have to keep him in…" _(A/N: I don't really know a lot about Bulimics, but it's what I would guess would happen, basically, don't use this information for an essay or anything! XD)_

Tsunade's words were lost, Shikamaru didn't hear them anymore and he made his way to his boyfriend's room with tears falling down his eyes.

'Why? … Why? … Why? ... WHY? ... WHY?! Why would he do this to himself, how could he do this to me, why did he not tell me about this? How long have I been ignorant to his suffering? 'Clever ninja' my ASS! How can I be so great if I can't even see that the person I care the MOST about is SUFFERING?!' _(A/N: reading through this I realise how OOC this is of Shikamaru and OTT for _anyone _but , but… shhhhh loll XD)_

He stayed outside his door with his shoulders bobbing as he cried. He tried to control his tears before he went in the room. when he was finally able to open the door and enter he saw Ino and Chouji talking and laughing, Ino had tears in her bloodshot eyes and it was now that Shikamaru saw just how badly affected Chouji really was. His cheek bones were clearly visible as his face was so thing and his collar bones would be easily seen through his skin and the loose hospital gown.

Shikamaru walked quietly to the other side of Chouji's bed and sat in the seat with his head bowed down looking at the floor. He reached up and took a hold of one of Chouji's hands and brought the hand to his lips kissing it gently.

"Uh…Sh-Shika…" Chouji was a little surprised at this behaviour but didn't know what to say.

They three sat there in silence for a while before Asuma entered leaning against the door frame, "how you doing? You gave us quite a scare there"

"Y-yea, I'm good, just… a little tired"

"Ino why don't we go get something to eat?" he really meant, 'why don't we leave these two to have a bit of alone time' but he wasn't going to say that out loud. Ino followed obediently and closed the door behind her leaving the two boys in a deathly silence.

They didn't know what to say to each other. Shikamaru knew what was wrong but he was too shocked and hurt to say anything. Chouji didn't know what was going on and didn't know what to say, but eventually, he was the first to speak, "Shika? Is something wrong?"

Shikamaru felt the need to be bitter and say 'no, everything's fine' much like Chouji had said, but he decided to give Chouji a proper example of trust, "no. no Chouji, I'm not alright. Do you know why?" Chouji shook his head. "Do you remember a few months ago? I asked you that if you had a problem, or needed to talk about something, would you come to me. You said 'yes'. And then…" he sighed, "over the last few months, has there been anything that you need to tell me? Have you had any problems or needed to talk?" tears welled in Chouji's eyes, 'he knows' "Chouji? What are you doing to yourself? Do you realise that it is bad for you?! Why didn't you come to me? Don't you realise that I love you?!" tears were visibly falling down Shikamaru's cheeks as were Chouji's and they gripped each other's hands tighter.

"I do, of course I do, and I love you too! It's just, I – I didn't want to worry you with my petty problems"

"None of your problems would be petty to me, even if… it was just that they didn't have any more potato chips! I'd want to know. Please, please Chouji; tell me why you are doing this?" Shikamaru begged, he was now sitting on the edge of the bed, close to Chouji holding both his hands in his own, he leant forward and placed a kiss on Chouji's forehead as one of his tears dripped off his face and merged with Chouji's own.

"I – I…was doing it for you…"

"What?"

"I didn't want you to have an embarrassing fat boyfriend, and I was scared that if you had seen me, without clothes or anything, that, you would be repulsed and, not love me anymore… and I couldn't bear to lose you."

"Chouji, I could never not love you. It doesn't matter what you look like. I thought I already told you, I prefer a bit of meat on my partner" he gave a small smile, but it soon vanished, "Chouji, look at yourself; look how much weight you've lost, you look ill! Please, I love you the way you were, better to be healthy looking and a little round than being ill and skin and bones. Please promise me that you won't do this again. Promise me you'll go back to the Chouji I fell in love with?"

"I'll try. I love you Shikamaru"

"I love you too Chouji"

The shared a heartfelt tender kiss before they parted and Shikamaru asked, "Is this the reason we've never got passed a kiss?"

Chouji looked away blushing as he nodded.

"I will love you no matter what you look like. I love you for who you are. Never forget that Chouji" they shared another kiss and a tight embrace before Asuma knocked on the door and entered the room with Tsunade. "Shikamaru, can we talk to Chouji alone for a bit?" the boys shared a quick kiss before parting and leaving the boy alone with the two adults. He sat by the door waiting to be allowed back in. A pretty lady walked up to the room and knocked on the door, they both heard the voice of Tsunade tell her to come in and the door closed again. 'That must be the psychiatrist they want Chouji to speak to.' After about 10 minutes or so, Tsunade and Asuma left the room leaving the lady and Chouji alone.

"When can he get out?" Shikamaru asked looking down at the floor fearing how long it would be before they can sleep in their own beds together.

"we need to run a few more tests to make sure that it won't happen again, they…take a bit of t-"

"Cut the crap, I know what's wrong with Chouji, I heard you two speaking, and he told me that he will stop. He promised me."

"Shikamaru, it's not that simple. Even if he promised you, it becomes an addiction, a ritual, a habit, it's hard to break." _(A/N: again, not 100 percent sure of this, but I think I heard someone say it)_

"I'll help him! He can move in with me, I'll keep a watch on him!"

"look, we'll just let him talk to Jean," Shikamaru presumed that was the name of the woman in the room with Chouji, "and let her decide what the best course of action is" Shikamaru sat back down on the floor when Asuma returned – he hadn't even noticed when he left – with a chair and placed it by the wall. "Here, this will be more comfortable than the floor." Shikamaru gave him a grateful nod as he repositioned himself on the chair. About an hour later Jean came out and talked to Tsunade in private where the others couldn't see them.

They came back and Tsunade told Shikamaru that Chouji would be able to leave after a few days just so that they could make sure that he will be alright and then that he should stay with him so that he could keep an eye on him. Shikamaru asked to go and see him and was told that he could stay the night if he wished. He nodded his thanks and re-entered the room to see Chouji sleeping. He sat in his seat beside him again and held onto his hands and laid his body stretched over him. He fell asleep in this position a few more stray tears escaping behind his eyes lids.

--

Sometime during that night, Chouji stirred awake and saw the sleeping Shikamaru on top of him.

He kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back, "Shika?"

"Mmm"

"Wake up Shika"

"Hmm, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he suddenly became very awake.

"I'm fine" he smiled and shifted to the side of the bed and patted the newly made space. Shikamaru slipped in and Chouji lay with his back against Shikamaru's chest and Shikamaru's arms around his waist. Shikamaru kissed his neck and the two fell asleep together.

--

A few months had gone by now making sure that Chouji ate and kept it down, getting him back to his original self. He was still a little smaller than before, but this was due to being more toned and having a more balanced diet, although Ino never again had the last piece of meat.

Slowly and steadily they had worked their way up to the final step where they would no longer be boyfriends, but lovers. How Shikamaru had longed to call Chouji that. How he longed to say he was his 'lover' Chouji was still slightly anxious and his hands would instinctively reach for Shikamaru's hands to stop them from wandering, Shikamaru would take his hands and kiss then as Chouji apologised for this action, he wanted to do this, but it was an instinct to stop it. He wrapped his hands around Shikamaru's neck to stop himself from doing it again.

--

It was their four year anniversary. They had spent the entire day together, Shikamaru gave Chouji a beautiful necklace and ring, both holding a beautiful jade gem. They had spent the day saying sweet nothings to each other and it was as if they had just got together, both being unable to look at anyone else other than their love. It was a beautiful summer day, with the blossoms in full bloom. The pair walked together through the local park enjoying each other's company; they went to the rooftop that they had first watched clouds on. After the night came Chouji lead them both back to his apartment where he would give Shikamaru his present. Rose petals littered the bed covers when they entered the room. Chouji looked around at Shikamaru, "Shika, I love you so much, and I didn't know what to get you for our anniversary, nothing can describe what you mean to me. You are my everything. And then, I decided, for your present, I am giving you… me. Totally and completely. I belong to no-one but you."

He wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck and their lips met in a heated kiss, his tongue darted out of his mouth and rubbed along Shikamaru's bottom lip. The taller boy opened his mouth and allowed Chouji in and to roam around in his mouth, their tongues touched and he started to move his own tongue against his loves. He lifted up the shorter boy and moved them both to the bed, laying him down amongst the petals as their tongues continued to dance. The lazy ninja's hands went to other boy's hair and he dragged his hands through the soft locks of hair. His hands began to run downwards and feel all of Chouji, his hands came down to his trousers and he gently rubbed his groin emitting a shy moan into their kiss from the boy under him. Their lips parted and Shikamaru kissed down Chouji's top and nuzzled his face in his groin taking in the musky scent and making the boy blush, "Shika!" he called out, his voice cracking, "don't do embarrassing things like that" he mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry love." Shikamaru tore his face away from the clothed member and worked on taking off his own shirt before reaching to take off Chouji's. The slightly larger boy starred in astonishment at the beginning of the lazy ninja's toned abs before turning away and all of a sudden he became self conscious yet again.

"w-what's wrong?" Shikamaru sounded slightly worried and… scared?

"y-you're beautiful, and I – I am nothing compared to you"

"I wouldn't say that"

"But you are"

"How would you know? You didn't even look at me"

Chouji turned his head and looked at Shikamaru's body. There were scars all over his shaped abs and chest. Chouji gasped and Shikamaru was now looking away blushing and embarrassed.

"I – I've been on many missions Chouji. They weren't as easy as I made them out to be. And I got scarred pretty badly. But do you still love me? Even with my imperfections?"

Chouji sat up and traced the scars with his fingers gently, he closed his eyes and brought his lips down to them and kissed them lightly he then rubbed the end of his nose along the deep gash, "I love you more every time I look at you, imperfections or not, to me, you are perfect" he smiled and brought his head up.

"Ch-Chouji" Shikamaru placed his lips on Chouji's and pushed him back to the bed, he then proceeded to take off Chouji's shirt, Chouji still felt conscious of his body and blushed but watched Shikamaru for his reaction. Chouji wasn't as fat as he thought he was, he wasn't deathly toned but he was still beautiful, and Shikamaru told him so. He kissed his lips and his hands stroked down the boys chest to the edge of his trousers and unbuttoned it and undid the zip easing it off his hips. Chouji did the rest of the job and kicked it off his legs somewhere on the floor while he undid Shikamaru's trousers and took them off. The two boys were left in their boxers and Shikamaru ground their members together as he kissed his nearly lovers neck. Chouji moaned in delight at the sensation he had missed out on for so long and his eager hands went down to Shikamaru's arse and pulled him closer shyly grinding their groins together some more to be followed by taking off the undergarments.

Soon they were both naked, but that didn't matter as both boys couldn't look anywhere other than their soon-to-be-lover's eyes. Shikamaru's hand reached down and felt Chouji's hardened member, he stroked it from base to tip and lightly squeezed his balls before continuing with his strokes. Chouji moaned under the sensations and flung his hands to the side clutching onto the stray petals on the bed.

"Sh-Shika, more"

Shikamaru stroked faster as he left petal-like kisses along Chouji's necks and stomach. Chouji panted underneath him and moaned and squirmed under the incredible sensation coursing through his body.

"Shika!" he moaned as he came in the brunette's hand. Shikamaru liked up Chouji's essence as he looked away blushing and mumbling something about 'not doing embarrassing things'

Shikamaru gave a light chuckle before they had another heated make out session to allow Chouji to become aroused again so that the entry wouldn't be painful. _(A/N: I heard somewhere that when the uke cums, if he is penetrated again it is very painful, it is also painful if the seme cums inside him after cumming first)_

When some time had passed and they were panting from forgetting about breathing and deepening their kisses, Shikamaru licked his fingers sensually half closing his eyes and rolling them to the back of his head as he sucked on then, making sure that they were ready to enter his love. He eased his first finger between the cheeks and pressed it into the virgin hole watching Chouji for his reaction to the intrusion. His face was animated and humorous as he tried to get accustomed to the intrusion. Another finger was added and Shikamaru started to thrust them in and out slowly scissoring them occasionally to stretch out Chouji and prevent it from hurting so much. The third finger went in and the stretching continued before taking out the fingers and hearing a slight groan of frustration at having been so full and now being so empty. Shikamaru gave a light chuckle before kissing Chouji passionately and rubbing lubricant over his swelling member. He gave Chouji a chaste kiss on the lips before supporting Chouji's legs over his shoulders and positioning his member at his entrance. Shikamaru gently eased his member inside Chouji's tight virgin entrance wincing himself at how tight it was. "Ch-chouji, relax a little"

"Easy for you to say, you're not having a huge piece of flesh stuck up your butt" his hands gripped onto the bed sheets digging into the mattress and trying to release his pain that way.

Shikamaru laughed lightly and went to kiss Chouji again, their tongues battled for dominance and Chouji relaxed as he took part in the kiss which allowed Shikamaru easier access into him. He picked a slow thrusting rhythm barely taking out his member before inserting it again to get Chouji accustomed to the object inside him.

"Ng… ah!"

"Mmm-ann"

"Shiiikaaa"

"Ugh –gasp – ahh"

Very… appealing noises were falling from Chouji's plump lips as Shikamaru started to thrust a little more bringing his length nearly all the way out before putting it back in.

"f-faster!" Chouji started to moan at the feeling of having the member inside him.

"Harder" he longed for more and more.

"Shika!" Shikamaru thrust against his prostate over and over stimulating the nerves and causing Chouji to overflow with the fabulous sensation. He felt himself become closer and closer to the edge of his joy as did Shikamaru having the tight walls squeeze against him.

"Ng-cho-ji, you feel so good"

"baka, what did I say about embarrassing thingssss" Shikamaru took a hold of Chouji's neglected member and stroked it in time to his thrusts bringing Chouji closer and closer to the edge.

"CHOUJI!" Shikamaru was the first to slip over the edge of total bliss followed closely by Chouji as the liquids inside him accompanied by the tightening of Shikamaru's hand were just simply too much.

Shikamaru allowed Chouji's legs to fall by his side as he collapsed on top of his lover. His lover. He could say that now. They had made love. And it felt so good. They lay in bed sweaty and exhausted with satisfied smiles on their faces breathing in the scent of each other, they may have been sweaty and smelling of sex, but at the moment, nothing had smelt so sweet. Shikamaru worked up the energy to push himself up on his shaky arms and look into Chouji's flushed face.

"Chou, that was incredible. I love you"

"I love you too Shika" Shikamaru lowered his face to Chouji's and the two shared another passionate, if not lazy, battle of tongues before adjusting themselves and pulling the sheets on top of them, the scent of roses in the air mixing with their must as they fell into a peaceful sleep in each others' arms.

* * *

_Wow its finished! Phew. And for the readers of __**Truth or Dare**__ I will be updating very soon! _

_Thanks for reading _

_Sending love _

_mmm.kai.mmm_

_**(Edit: 27/08/08)**_

**_i have made a hotmail account for my readers to add me on if they would like t talk to me or if they would like to email me without it being edited by fanfiction_**

**_it will not show up in the chapter if i type it so if you wouldlike to add me then go onto m profile page and it will be there._**

**_anyone is welcome to add but those who aren't nice will be blocked and deleted. _**

**_that is all_**

**_sharing the love_**

**_mmm.kai.mmm_**


	2. Chapter 2

__

oh sashiburidesu! hmm, so, in comparison to my last chapter... this is just a little OOC drabble that will probably get null reviews haha... i kind of just wrote this without anyone in mind and thought that it could kinda fit shikachou...kinda... anyway... i hope you like it... hehe...

* * *

**summary: you can't confess to everyone the same way...**

I remember when I confessed to my last boyfriend. We had been at the club with all our friends. The two of us had been dancing together before taking a seat and before either of us knew it, we were attached at the lips for the rest of the night, both having stupid grins on our faces each time we parted for air. We had been together instantly after that but only really together when we met up at school, holding hands and kissing. We never really had an official date and after a few weeks, we just faded as if it never happened.

But this was different. _He_ was different. I didn't think that we would hook up the same way or that we would only get as far as kissing and holding hands. I knew that I wanted more from him. But he was so different. Hewas so gentle and I was absolutely terrified that I would be rejected by him. I had to be more tactful, more careful. So at lunch, I asked the group who wanted to join me going to the shops. Everyone continued their conversations until he said that he would go with me. I cheered even though I already knew that hewould say yes – he always did.

"okay, let's see if anyone else wants to go first. Anyone?" I asked before seeming too eager for just the two of us to go on our own. When no one replied I was overjoyed, "nope? Okay, let's go."

The two of us headed to my car and we drove off to the store that we could have easily walked to.

We laughed in the short journey and roamed the store, laughing at the over-priced and looking for all sorts of yummy food, buying more than either of us could consume in the short lunch break. We bought our items and returned to the car. When the car was parked, he took a few of my items as my hands were already full. It was so nice of him. It was one of the things that I liked about him; always thinking about other people.

I locked the car and he was by my side, waiting for me to lock up and follow him back in. I offered to take back my arm full of food and as we got close enough for him to tilt the pile into my arms, I lent that little bit more forward and kissed his lips, pulling away quickly and walking back inside. I paused and looked behind me. His eyes were wide and his fingers were on his lips, he seemed frozen in shock, but as I watched a little longer, I saw his eyes soften and a small smile form on his lips.

"You coming or what?" I called to him.

He turned to me and his smile grew before he ran after me falling in step beside me as we walked back, him carrying his food in a plastic bag and me making sure mine didn't fall out of my arms.

* * *

_heh... i said it was short XD but still hoped you liked it... :S_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Sending love!_

_m. kai .m_


End file.
